


Invito al ballo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Missing Scene, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: What if, se Draco avesse invitato Luna al ballo del ceppo.Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:Personaggi: Draco, Luna.Prompt: nessuno da invitare





	Invito al ballo

Invito al ballo  
  
Draco sfoderò la bacchetta e la strinse. Avanzò, passò di fianco a un Grifondoro, evitò due Tassorosso e superò la figura di una donna intenta a tessere in un quadro. Raggiunse Luna appoggiata accanto a una finestra e le si mise davanti. Le tolse dalle mani il Cavillo appoggiato al vetro e lo mise dietro la schiena, tenendolo con la mano libera.  
“Tu verrai al ballo con me” ordinò. La giovane sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e piegò il capo di lato.  
“Perché?” domandò. Draco deglutì a vuoto e le guance gli s’ingrigirono.  
“Quella idiota di Pansy sta male e non ho nessuno da invitare” borbottò. Sentì ridacchiare alle sue spalle, si voltò e assottigliò gli occhi.  
“Provateci e vi crucio” sibilò. Lovegood si piegò in avanti, gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.  
“E’ proprio quando sembra non esserci nulla che si scoprono le vere perle” mormorò.


End file.
